


Jawbreaker

by WodensSkadi



Series: Drabbles & Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and loves every minute of it, im the old woman in the story, junkrat has no filter, minor suggested violence, roadhog is along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Junkrat spots an elderly woman at a bus stop and decides she must be a fountain of knowledge and could offer up sex tips. Roadhog loves to watch Junkrat stir up trouble.





	Jawbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love Gigi for creating these drabble challenges for our group - they've been so much fun.

Roadhog and Junkrat ambled along the sidewalk towards a bus stop, dressed in casual civilian clothes. Roadhog wore a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a medical mask. He had on a pair of loose shorts and a red and white Hawaiian print shirt. Junkrat, on the other hand, wore a beanie and a green tracksuit. They stood out, but more because of their unusual size rather than their recognizable attire.

They sat on a bench beneath an awning beside an elderly woman who smiled at the both of them. 

Junkrat stared at the woman in serious contemplation. The elderly were a rare breed in the outback. Once you required assistance in living you were good as dead. Even he, with his disabilities, had to work twice as hard for his meager existence. “Sheila, ya been around fer a bit. Ya probably had yer share of fun in the sack,” he began. His companion snorted, split between amusement and exasperation. He shot Roadhog a quick look, his face scrunched up with his tongue sticking out. Judgy prick.

“Anyway! As I were saying, ya proly got more experience with rootin’ than us. Now see, sometime this heifer is too lazy ta shove his snag up me bot. Just wants a gobbie. My jaw gets to aching tho. How ya deal with that? ‘less ya prefer some mappa Tassie. Don’t much care fer ladies moots,” he prattled on. 

Roadhog exploded into booming laughter as Junkrat finally took a breath and awaited the woman’s reaction. Junkrat never really understood the concept of sensitive topics or cultural differences as they traveled the world. Since it always kept things interesting, Roadhog never attempted to explain it any further.

The old woman seemed startled by the outrageous junker’s questioning but smiled and revealed her dentures.

Junkrat’s jaw hit the floor. “Ya got falsies! Like me!” He waved his prosthetic arm excitedly. “Only got a few gold teeth meself, didn’t know ya could just replace em all…” he trailed off in awed contemplation. 

Suddenly he jumped up and gripped Roadhog’s shoulders in excitement as a genius idea came to him. “Mate! Knock me teeth out! Then I could get them fancy chompers! Wouldn’t have to worry ‘bout me biting yer old fella no matter how enthusiastically ya fucked my mouth! And would be more room - my jaw wouldn’t hurt as much!” 

Roadhog tilted his head, the dark lenses of his sunglasses directed at Junkrat’s face as if contemplating his suggestion. There was arguably some merit to his idea, but they weren’t in the outback, it was more difficult to strong arm a doctor, or dentist, in this case, to offer up their services. And he doubted Rat understood that busting his teeth wasn’t the same as just having them all removed and being fitted with dentures. Ultimately there was too much chance of permanently hurting Jamie and causing lasting damage without a sure guarantee that he could receive the correct care afterward. And his hogdrogen couldn’t repair his teeth if they couldn’t find someone to fix it. So Mako shook his head in refusal.

Junkrat huffed and sank to a crouch. “See what I mean!” he wailed at the old woman as the bus finally arrived. “Selfish cock! I mean, look at what I’m working with!” 

Before Roadhog could stop him (and he wouldn’t have because life with Junkrat was too much fun to police his insane antics) Junkrat had Hog’s shorts open and had pulled his dick out. 

It coincided with the bus doors sliding back and passengers halting before stepping out. A young man yelled at them to get a room and Roadhog merely reclined on the bench, giving Rat more room to show him off. He eyed a few people pulling their phones out to snap pictures through tinted windows of the spectacle and pulled the mask down to reveal a lazy smirk stretching across his scarred face.

The old woman shrugged as if she was unimpressed - perhaps she had seen bigger - and ambled towards the doors before they closed. “Try sucking on hard candy until you get used to it,” she said as she boarded. 

As the bus quickly left - no one had gotten off at that stop, too horrified to interact with the two junkers - Junkrat glanced up at Roadhog in confusion. 

“Was it something I said?”


End file.
